poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry and Marv
Harry and Marv are two burglars and are the main villains in Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. In the Winnie the Pooh/Home Alone films, Harry and Marv will serve as henchmen to Bowser Koopa to help their boss capture Pooh and his friends. Home Alone In the first film, Harry and Marv target houses around the neighborhood that are vacant. Harry impersonates a police officer in order to discover which families will be leaving for Christmas. While robbing these houses, Marv tends to leave the water running and block the sinks, leading to the houses being flooded and the real law enforcement officers knowing which houses they've hit. Harry disagrees with the practice, calling it "sick", though Marv insists that they need a "calling card". However, the McCallister household, which Harry referred to as the "Silver Tuna", is the largest property in the neighborhood, and their most anticipated target. However, 8-year old child Kevin McCallister is home alone on Christmas Eve, having been accidentally left behind while the rest of his family went to Paris. Kevin manages to scare them off multiple times, but they eventually discover that he is alone and they have been tricked the entire time. Despite Marv's protests of a child being alone, Harry still persists with the robbery. Kevin overhears Harry and Marv discussing plans for breaking into his home at night, and as a response, sets up numerous cartoon-like booby traps around the house. After Kevin shoots the both of them with a BB gun through the dog flap (Harry in the crotch, and Marv in the forehead when he peeps his head through the flap), they separately attempt to enter the house and get to him, falling into the traps Kevin planned out for them and suffering various comedic injuries. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin in one of the houses they have already broken into earlier, and attempt to inflict the same injuries on him in retaliation, but before Harry can bite off Kevin's fingers, they end up being knocked out unconscious with a snow shovel by Kevin's elderly next-door neighbor, Old Man Marley, whom Kevin had befriended earlier with the rumors about him being false. Old Man Marley then takes Kevin back home safely while the police arrive and arrest Harry and Marv. Harry glares at Kevin through the police car, and Kevin sarcastically smiles and waves as the Wet Bandits are driven away. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Harry and Marv return in the sequel, which takes place a year after the first film, breaking out of a prison in Chicago during a riot and traveling to New York City via fish truck. After Marv renames them 'The Sticky Bandits', they immediately begin seeking a new target to rob so that they can "get themselves a couple of phony passports, and hightail it to some foreign country,". They eventually decide to rob Duncan's Toy Chest, a successful toy shop that intends to donate it's earnings to a children's hospital. As fate would have it, Kevin has also made his way to New York, after accidentally boarding the wrong flight while the rest of his family went to Florida for Christmas. Upon encountering him, Harry and Marv pursue the boy in order to exact revenge for their previous encounter, but later hide away inside the toy store to make sure it is left vacant by the staff and customers on the night of Christmas Eve, so that they can steal the money undeterred. Eventually, Kevin sets off the alarm by throwing a brick in one of the store's windows after taking pictures of them robbing the store, and the bandits are enraged of Kevin ruining their plan and were forced to stupidly pursue Kevin with the money across New York only to end up falling into every one of Kevin's new traps that he set for them at his uncle Rob's (whose family is still in France from the previous film) renovated house (like he did in his house in the first movie). Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin again when he slips on some ice in the pavement after calling the police on a pay phone. Taking the chance to get their revenge against him, the bandits take him into Central Park and Harry pulls a revolver from his jacket, intending to shoot him dead, but not only is the gun jammed after being covered in varnish due to Kevin's booby traps, the pigeon lady (whom Kevin has made friends with earlier, like Old Man Marley) throws bird seed on the bandits, prompting the pigeons to attack them. Kevin then takes the chance to light up fireworks in order to mark the bandits' positions to catch the attention of the arriving police. The burglars are covered in pigeons feathers, due to the varnish. As a result, the police got hold of the bandits and the evidence against them. As the officers handcuff them, Marv stupidly confesses to his and Harry's crimes, such as robbing the store, breaking out of prison, and trying to kill Kevin. Harry angerly tries to kick Marv as the police take them away, and the bandits are soon sent back to prison. Home Alone 4 Harry does not appear in the third film and the fifth films, but Marv would go on to appear in the fourth film this time as the secondary antagonist. This time, he is joined by his new girlfriend Vera and his mother Molly. They plan to kidnap the Prince of the British Royal family and hold him for ransom. Marv explains that Harry's plans resulted in them being imprisoned twice, so Marv grew tired decided to server ties with Harry. However, Kevin ends up crossing paths with Marv again as his dad, who divorced with his wife, is dating a rich woman named Natalie, whom the Royal family are due to visit. Marv ends up arrested again at the end of the film along with his girlfriend and mother. The three are then taken into custody. This time around, Marv is played by French Stewart, Molly is played by Barbara Babcook, and Vera is played by Missi Pyle. Trivia * In the original screenplay for Home Alone, Harry and Marv were the secondary antagonists, having been hired by Kevin's cheapskate uncle Frank (played by Gerry Bamman in the film), who was jealous of his brother Peter's wealth, to rob Peter's and the other houses in the neighborhood and get Kevin. * Harry is the more violent, smart one of the two, whereas Marv's the more cowardly, stupid one. * The van that Marv and Vera drove in the fourth film is similar to that of the one that he and Harry drove in the first film. ** Both of them can be described as superhuman in reality as most of Kevin's traps can deal damages that are great enough to paralyze them in one shot and even outright kill them — especially in Home Alone 2, where Harry is flung into the air an lands on a car roof with enough force for it to collapse under him, and Marv has several bricks dropped on his head from a three story building. Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Idiots Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Gunners Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Thieves Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Arrested characters Category:Show Off Category:Arachnophbic Category:Sore Losers Category:Numbskulls Category:Duos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas's adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Barney's enemies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains